


what must be said and not written

by kiyala



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pining Enjolras, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire is on a date. With someone who is not Enjolras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what must be said and not written

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has fanart by [deboracabral](http://deboracabral.tumblr.com), which you can find [here](http://deboracabral.tumblr.com/post/157129156458/for-fic-rec-days-this-is-from-what-must-be-said)!

**From Enjolras to Combeferre**

**Enjolras:** COMBEFERRE, YOU KNOW ABOUT RELATIONSHIPS RIGHT

 **Combeferre:** No.

 **Enjolras:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE BEEN DATING COURFEYRAC FOR FOUR YEARS

 **Combeferre:** I know that. But I know where this is going. No.

 **Enjolras:** I NEED RELATIONSHIP ADVICE

 **Combeferre:** You are not in a relationship.

 **Enjolras:** I COULD BE

 **Combeferre:** No.

 **Enjolras:** NO?

 **Combeferre:** That's not what I meant.

 **Enjolras:** BUT

 **Combeferre:** If the next words you type out are "saw Grantaire with someone" I am hitting you with my anatomy textbook.

 **Enjolras:** YOU SAW THEM TOO

 **Combeferre:** Can you please stop typing in capslock?

 **Enjolras:** Sorry.

 **Combeferre:** I don't think you are.

 **Enjolras:** So, Grantaire

 **Combeferre:** No.

 **Enjolras:** But

 **Combeferre:** No.

 **Enjolras:** Combeferre, please, can you just answer the one question for me

 **Combeferre:** I know what the question will be and I will say again: no.

 

**From Enjolras to Courfeyrac**

**Enjolras:** COURFEYRAC I THINK GRANTAIRE HAS A BOYFRIEND

 **Courfeyrac:** WHAT?????????

 

**From Courfeyrac to Combeferre**

**Courfeyrac:** COMBEFERRE DOES R HAVE A BOYFRIEND?????

 **Combeferre:** For fuck's sake.

 **Courfeyrac:** sorry what did I do :(

 **Combeferre:** Nothing, it's not you. I'm sorry, love.

 **Combeferre:** I'm guessing you heard about this from Enjolras.

 **Courfeyrac:** Is that a bad thing???

 **Combeferre:** Yes it's a bad thing. Do you want to be dealing with Enjolras being all twitchy and jealous?

 **Courfeyrac:** ……………before sunrise he's your son

 **Combeferre:** Fuck, I love you.

 **Courfeyrac:** Love you too :) :) :)

 **Courfeyrac:** But wow I'm really glad that we've already made plans to go away for this weekend

 **Combeferre:** Me too.

 

**From Enjolras to Courfeyrac**

**Enjolras:** COURFEYRAC ARE YOU THERE

 **Enjolras:** COURFEYRAC I THINK GRANTAIRE HAS A BOYFRIEND WHAT DO I DO

 **Enjolras:** COURFEYRAC

 

**From Enjolras to Combeferre**

**Enjolras:** TELL COURFEYRAC TO TURN HIS PHONE ON

 **Combeferre:** What did we say about capslock?

 **Enjolras:** Sorry, can you please tell Courfeyrac to turn his phone on?

 **Enjolras:** We were halfway through a conversation

 **Combeferre:** His phone ran out of battery, he says he's sorry.

 **Enjolras:** Oh

 **Enjolras:** Combeferre, I don't know what to do

 **Combeferre:** You know who would be good at relationship advice? Jehan.

 

**From Combeferre to Jehan**

**Combeferre:** I apologise in advance

 **Jehan:** Hm? What for?

 

**From Enjolras to Jehan**

**Enjolras:** JEHAN I THINK GRANTAIRE HAS A BOYFRIEND

 **Jehan:** Oh, sweetie

 

**From Jehan to Combeferre**

**Jehan:** I'm going to need more than an apology

 **Jehan:** Like maybe that human skull I keep asking you to buy for me

 **Combeferre:** I'm sorry!!!

 

**From Enjolras to Jehan**

**Enjolras:** WHAT DO I DO

 **Jehan:** What makes you think you need to do anything, Enjolras?

 **Enjolras:** BUT GRANTAIRE HAS A BOYFRIEND

 **Jehan:** And?

 **Enjolras:** AND

 **Jehan:** Yes?

 **Enjolras:** And it isn't me.

 **Jehan:** And do you wish it was?

 **Enjolras:** I

 **Enjolras:** Yes

 **Enjolras:** I think I do

 **Enjolras:** JEHAN WHAT DO I DO

 **Jehan:** Do you wish you were his boyfriend just because he's dating someone else?

 **Enjolras:** I don't know. I don't think so.

 **Jehan:** Have you wished you were his boyfriend before?

 **Enjolras:** I don't know!!!!

 **Enjolras:** This is confusing okay

 **Enjolras:** I don't like feelings

 **Jehan:** Feelings are what makes us human, Enjolras

 **Enjolras:** I don't like them

 **Jehan:** Sweetie, there's nothing I can do. You saw Grantaire with someone. It made you feel something. Maybe what you need to do is sit down and process what you're feeling.

 **Enjolras:** Okay. Thanks, Jehan.

 

**From Enjolras to Combeferre**

**Enjolras:** I spoke to Jehan

 **Combeferre:** Oh?

 **Enjolras:** I need to sit down and think about what I'm feeling

 **Combeferre:** Good.

 **Enjolras:** Are you still going away for the weekend?

 **Combeferre:** Yes, Enjolras. You'll have to think about this on your own.

 **Enjolras:** Right, okay

 

**From Jehan to Grantaire**

**Jehan:** How was your date?

 **Grantaire:** I saw Enjolras.

 **Jehan:** Is that a bad thing?

 **Grantaire:** Yes.

 **Grantaire:** I couldn't stop thinking about him for the rest of the date.

 **Grantaire:** I'm pathetic.

 **Jehan:** No you're not :(

 **Grantaire:** I was meant to date people to get over him.

 **Grantaire:** It's bad enough I spend all my time pining over him, I don't need to do it when I'm on DATES WITH OTHER PEOPLE.

 

**From Jehan to Combeferre**

**Jehan:** How involved did we agree we'd get?

 **Combeferre:** Not at all.

 **Jehan:** But Combeferre

 **Combeferre:** Jehan.

 **Jehan:** Combeferre, they just need a little push! 

**Jehan:** What if they miss each other entirely?

 **Jehan:** And one or both of them end up miserable and then it'll be on our heads because we would know that if we'd just said or done one little thing, they'd both be happy?

 **Combeferre:** Jehan.

 

**From Jehan to Courfeyrac**

**Jehan:** Your boyfriend thinks that we need to stay uninvolved when we all know that Enjolras and Grantaire are THIS close to getting together and just need a gentle nudge

 **Courfeyrac:** what

 **Courfeyrac:** WHAT

 **Courfeyrac:** hang on

 

**From Combeferre to Jehan**

**Combeferre:** Low blow, Prouvaire.

 **Jehan:** Should've agreed to that skull :)

 

**From Combeferre to Bahorel**

**Combeferre:** Your partner is a meddling shit sometimes.

 **Bahorel:** I know, isn't xe great?  <3

 

**From Jehan to Grantaire**

**Jehan:** I think you need to talk to Enjolras

 **Grantaire:** Why? So I can tell him that I'm a pathetic excuse for a human being who can't even get through one day without thinking about him?

 **Jehan:** Maybe not with those words

 **Grantaire:** Jehan

 **Grantaire:** Are you saying what I think you're fucking saying

 **Grantaire:** After YEARS of confiscating my phone when I'm too drunk and just want to call him

 **Grantaire:** After all those times you sat me down and told me to think about what I'm doing every time I have the courage to tell him

 **Jehan:** You were drunk all those times, R

 **Grantaire:** What makes you think I'm not drunk now

 **Jehan:** You don't drink when you're feeling this horrible. I know you. Drinking means you can't wallow as much as you want to.

 **Grantaire:** Fuck you

 **Jehan:** Grantaire, listen to me

 **Grantaire:** Why should I

 **Jehan:** Because I'm trying to help you

 **Jehan:** Just like I always am

 

**From Enjolras to Combeferre**

**Enjolras:** COMBEFERRE I FIGURED IT OUT

 **Combeferre:** Busy right now.

 

**From Enjolras to Courfeyrac**

**Enjolras:** COURFEYRAC I FIGURED IT OUT

 

**From Combeferre to Enjolras**

**Combeferre:** Courfeyrac is also busy.

 

**From Enjolras to Jehan**

**Enjolras:** JEHAN I FIGURED IT OUT

 **Jehan:** You have?

 **Enjolras:** I'VE ALWAYS FELT LIKE THIS

 **Enjolras:** Okay not always

 **Enjolras:** But for a while

 **Enjolras:** Jehan I really want to be Grantaire's boyfriend

 **Enjolras:** REALLY REALLY want to be his boyfriend

 **Enjolras:** Jehan I like him!

 **Enjolras:** Like doesn't feel strong enough

 **Enjolras:** I love him?

 **Enjolras:** I love him

 **Enjolras:** JEHAN I LOVE GRANTAIRE

 **Jehan:** That's wonderful, Enjolras

 **Enjolras:** Should I tell him?

 **Jehan:** What do you think you should do?

 **Enjolras:** I think I should tell him

 

**From Enjolras to Grantaire**

**Enjolras:** I LOVE YOU

 **Grantaire:** What the fuck.

 **Enjolras:** I

 **Enjolras:** I love you, Grantaire

 **Grantaire:** Is this Jehan? Fuck off, this isn't funny

 **Enjolras:** It's not Jehan, why would it be Jehan?

 **Enjolras:** It's me

 **Enjolras:** Enjolras

 **Enjolras:** And I love you

 **Grantaire:** Fuck. Off.

 

**From Grantaire to Jehan**

**Grantaire:** Jehan, what the fuck

 **Jehan:** What?

 **Grantaire:** Enjolras.

 **Jehan:** …What did Enjolras do?

 **Grantaire:** He

 **Jehan:** …R?

 **Jehan:** Grantaire

 **Jehan:** Grantaire????

 **Grantaire:** Sorry, I was digging around for my strongest bottle of vodka

 **Jehan:** Grantaire, don't you dare open that, I'm coming over right now.

 **Grantaire:** Please don't

 **Jehan:** You don't get a say

 

**From Jehan to Enjolras**

**Jehan:** What did you do?

 **Jehan:** Enjolras, what did you do?

 **Enjolras:** I told him

 **Enjolras:** And perhaps I shouldn't have

 **Enjolras:** Thanks, Jehan. Thanks for your help.

 

**From Enjolras to Combeferre**

**Enjolras:** Combeferre?

 **Combeferre:** Busy.

 **Enjolras:** Please.

 **Enjolras:** I fucked up.

 **Enjolras:** I made a mistake, Combeferre, please.

 **Combeferre:** What happened?

 **Enjolras:** I told Grantaire I love him

 **Enjolras:** He told me to fuck off

 **Enjolras:** I guess he doesn't feel the same

 **Combeferre:** What did he do?

 **Enjolras:** I just told you

 **Combeferre:** No, I mean. His face. What was his expression?

 **Enjolras:** I

 **Combeferre:** …No.

 **Enjolras:** I texted him.

 **Combeferre:** No.

 **Combeferre:** Nope.

 **Combeferre:** N o p e.

 **Combeferre:** Please tell me you're joking.

 **Enjolras:** I shouldn't have done that, right?

 **Combeferre:** No.

 **Combeferre:** Not at all.

 **Combeferre:** Fix it.

 **Enjolras:** He doesn't love me, Combeferre, he told me to fuck off, what am I meant to do?

 **Combeferre:** Did he think it was a joke?

 **Enjolras:** He asked if I was Jehan

 

**From Combeferre to Jehan**

**Combeferre:** Jehan.

 **Jehan** : I KNOW I KNOW I'M TRYING TO FIX IT

 

**From Combeferre to Enjolras**

**Combeferre:** Enjolras, he thought it was a joke, and that someone else had your phone.

 **Combeferre:** Do you know why that is?

 **Enjolras:** No?

 **Combeferre:** Try to think of a reason.

 **Enjolras:** I guess it was out of the blue?

 **Combeferre:** Yes. And?

 **Enjolras:** And…?

 **Combeferre:** I'm not helping you with this. Why else would he not think it was you?

 **Enjolras:** Because… he doesn't think I would say that to him?

 **Enjolras:** He doesn't think that I would say it and mean it.

 **Enjolras:** Shit, Combeferre.

 **Combeferre:** Fix it.

 **Combeferre:** Go.

 **Enjolras:** Going. Sorry. Thank you.

 

**From Jehan to Bahorel**

**Jehan:** Baby I think I need your help

 **Jehan:** Grantaire's not in a good mood

 **Bahorel:** I'm coming

 

**From Grantaire to Éponine**

**Grantaire:** I need some new fucking friends. Can I have yours?

 **Éponine:** Not a fucking chance.

 **Grantaire:** I've been cut off from the alcohol in my own home and I have Bahorel and Jehan watching over me like disappointed parents.

 **Éponine** : Ouch, what did you do?

 **Grantaire:** I didn't fucking do anything, try asking what Enjolras did.

 

**From an unknown number to Enjolras**

**?:** If you hurt my friend, they will never find your body.

 

**From Enjolras to Bahorel**

**Enjolras:** Is that your bike outside Grantaire's apartment?

 **Bahorel:** Yeah… why?

 **Enjolras:** Are you with him?

 **Bahorel:** Yeah

 **Enjolras:** Can I see him?

 **Bahorel:** Why are you asking me?

 

**From Enjolras to Grantaire**

**Enjolras:** Grantaire, it's me. Actually me. If I knock, will you let me in?

 **Grantaire:** Try knocking.

 

**From Grantaire to Enjolras**

**Grantaire:** Okay, you can stop knocking now, it's been five minutes.

 **Enjolras:** Please, Grantaire.

 **Enjolras:** Let me in, I need to talk to you.

 **Grantaire:** About how you don't have a sense of humour and shouldn't try jokes?

 **Enjolras:** About how I shouldn't resort to text messages when I need to say something to someone's face.

 **Grantaire:** What are you saying?

 **Enjolras:** I'd rather say it than type it. If that's okay.

 

When Enjolras knocks this time, Grantaire opens the door. He has a wary look to his eyes and doesn't quite return the smile that Enjolras gives him. Behind him, Jehan and Bahorel are hovering near his couch.

"I think we'll be leaving now, R," Jehan says, walking over and placing a hand on Grantaire's back. "If that's okay?"

"Yeah." Grantaire's gaze doesn't leave Enjolras once. "Thanks. I'll talk to you later."

Enjolras steps aside so that Jehan and Bahorel can leave, but when he steps forward, Grantaire stands his ground.

"Can I come in?"

Grantaire presses his lips together into a thin line. "I'm still trying to decide." 

"I shouldn't have texted you," Enjolras says, finally breaking Grantaire's gaze to look down at his feet. "I should have waited until I came here. No, I shouldn't even have done that. You have a boyfriend. I have no right—"

"I don't have a boyfriend," Grantaire interrupts.

Enjolras looks up, his eyebrows drawn together. "But…"

"I was on a date today," Grantaire says. "It didn't work out. I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh." Enjolras nods. "I'm sorry to hear that it didn't work out."

Grantaire snorts quietly. "You don't sound like it."

"…I'm not," Enjolras admits. "I'm not sorry at all. I saw you with him Grantaire and I felt—jealous. I felt upset and angry and… I'm doing all of this in the wrong order and I apologise but I don't _want_ you to date other people, Grantaire. I want you to date me."

Grantaire raises an eyebrow. "Is this because you saw me with someone else?"

"No. It's not just because of that. I've liked you for a while. I know that. This is not a joke, Grantaire, and this is not just on some whim. I don't feel that _like_ is a strong enough word but I'll refrain from saying love if you don't want me to." Enjolras runs a hand through his hair and sighs. "I want you to date me, Grantaire. And if I've come here just to have you turn me down again, that's fine. I just needed to say it to your face."

Grantaire laughs, shaking his head. "You know when we saw you today? For the rest of the date, I couldn't think about _anything_ except for you. The whole reason I was on that date in the first place was because I was trying to get over you and date other people."

"Don't," Enjolras says. "Don't get over me. Don't date other people." 

Grantaire's laugh has a bitter edge to it. "I'm pretty sure this counts as proof that I couldn't, even if I tried."

"You have feelings for me."

Grantaire laughs again. "The feelings I have for you, Enjolras? I love you. The all-consuming, painful kind of love that I can't stand but can't go without. I love you so much and you never noticed, you've never looked in my direction."

"I'm looking," Enjolras replies. "I'm looking and you're looking away and I _need this_ , Grantaire, I need you to believe me. I meant it when I texted you and I still mean it now."

"Then say it," Grantaire says, like it's a challenge.

"I love you," Enjolras tells him. "I love you, Grantaire. Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Grantaire grabs Enjolras by the shirt and pulls him inside, shutting the door behind him and pressing him against the door. "Yeah you can."

Enjolras' hands go to Grantaire's shoulders and their faces are so close that their noses are brushing. Enjolras can feel Grantaire's breath on his lips. 

"I want you to date me," Enjolras murmurs. "I want to date you."

"I'll scare you away," Grantaire tells him.

Enjolras tilts his chin up. "I don't scare easily." 

With a quiet laugh, Grantaire shakes his head. "No, I guess not."

"I want to kiss you," Enjolras breathes. "Can I?"

"Yeah," Grantaire grins, his hands settling on Enjolras' sides. "Kiss me."

 

**From Enjolras to Group: Les Amis**

**Enjolras:** I wanted to let you all know that Grantaire is my boyfriend.

 **Enjolras:** And that Combeferre tells me I owe you all an apology for being oblivious.

 **Enjolras:** I'm feeling too happy right now to feel genuinely repentant, come back to me in a few days.

 

**From Jehan to Combeferre**

**Jehan:** TOLD YOU SO :D


End file.
